


Daphne Greengrass and the Pie-Throwing Championships

by Triage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triage/pseuds/Triage
Summary: Daphne's not the person everyone seems to think she is. She's really down to earth, has a jolly nature, wears her emotions on her sleeves. She's also VERY interested in one Harry Potter, and she wants ice cream...no I said ice cream, not ice queen, dang it! Also, throwing coconut pie is a legit way to win a fight against dark lords and their followers.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Tracey Davis/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	1. It's Ice Cream!

**.**

**~~{ *(o)*(o)*(o)*(o)*(o)* }~~**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _I have the right to say I do not own Harry Potter and the Potterverse. Anything I say can and will be used against me in the Wizengamot. I am not J.K. Rowling nor am I a superhuman of any kind. Although I did once fly out of a second storey window. Quite painful and not recommended.  
_

* * *

 **Acknowledgement:** _Special thanks to my tireless beta,_ **_Nauze_ ** _. Credit to_ **_Brutus_ ** _and_ **_Liberty Prime (gomez36000)_ ** _who offer a combination of moral support or input and corrections. Couldn’t have made it this far without any of you! Also, thanks to_ **_ACI100,_ ** _who’s influenced my new pre-chapter notes style.  
_

* * *

 **Self Promotion:** I have a [Discord](https://discord.gg/bD2twTY) server on my profile. If you fancy joining, you can find me there.

* * *

 **Author’s Note:** _If you’re wondering if something’s changed, don’t worry, you’re not imagining it. Thanks to a Reddit prompt,_ ** _Daphne Greengrass: Hogwarts Sweetheart_** _, I’ve decided to re-do the fic from scratch and, as it turns out, it works better for the story I had in mind. So without further ado, I give you, the reimagined Pie-Throwing Championships! Enjoy!  
_

* * *

 **Daphne Greengrass and the Pie-Throwing Championships  
** **By Triage  
** **Year 3: Rise of the Pie-Throwing Princess  
** **Chapter 1: It’s Ice Cream!**

* * *

Daphne Greengrass was absolutely, utterly, ultimately, undeniably ecstatic. This was going to go down in history for her as one of the best days ever! She reminded herself to fill in her diary as soon as possible. But for now, she needed somewhere private IMMEDIATELY so that she could behave in a most unladylike fashion. An empty classroom on the ground floor would suit her purposes just fine. Her ever-faithful companion, a Little Owl named Egg, followed after her.  
  
Once inside, and as soon as she was sure the door was actually closed, she turned around, where her blossoming room-brightening smile gave way to a loud squeal of delight. Jumping up and down for joy, she cried out, “HE SAID YES! HE SAID YES! OH, MERLIN, GODRIC, SALAZAR, ROWENA AND HELGA! HE SAID YES!!!”  
  
The _he_ in question was none other than one Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived Extraordinaire, Saviour of the Wizarding World, Defeater of Dark Lords, and the Love of Daphne’s Life, and he had agreed, somewhat awkwardly, to start corresponding with her over the summer break. Egg, who wore a sombrero enchanted to stay on no matter how the tiny bird moved unless he removed it with a talon, flitted about the classroom, twittering excitedly at his mistress, sharing in her joy, even if he couldn’t fathom the reasons behind it.  
  
“Oh, Egg!” said Daphne, grabbing the owl in both arms and spinning around the room, until she fell into a chair, “I can’t believe he said yes! Am I dreaming?”  
  
In response, Egg twittered, staring bright-eyed at the sunny-haired girl.  
  
“I never want to wake from this dream if it is!” she released the bird, who was content to stand on her lap as she gathered herself.  
  
“On second thought, this is better than a dream! BECAUSE IT’S REAL!” shouted Daphne, pumping her fists into the air, and she sank further into the seat, her legs splaying out. Egg let out a shrill hoot and did a cute little dance as he sought to balance himself on her lap and keep staring up at his owner happily.  
  
Careful not to upset the owl-sized sombrero on his head, Daphne began stroking Egg’s back as she began to reminisce to herself about the very first time she’d ever set eyes on Harry Potter, and for her, it was love at first sight. It really was!  
  
Like all other children, Daphne and Astoria grew up hearing about the tales of Harry Potter’s adventures from the book series. Although two years her junior, Astoria was surprisingly cynical and disbelieving of the legends, and her interest in the tales waned quickly, but not Daphne. The girl swallowed it up like a starved child. And she was eager to meet the boy himself.  
  
Her best friend since childhood, Tracey Davis, was a grounded, solid anchor for Daphne’s more energetic and excitable tendencies, like bouncing through the entire Hogwarts Express, hoping to find Harry and introducing herself to him, as loudly and memorably as possible. Despite her attempts to see him, she actually did not get a chance to catch a glimpse despite hearing numerous mentions of his name, starting from Hagrid the friendly giant, to Draco Malfoy’s little spat with Harry.  
  
Plus, Daphne was too short at the time to see over...anyone, really. But at the Sorting Ceremony, everyone finally caught sight of the Boy-Who-Lived. Tracey and Daphne had been Sorted much earlier, and the Hat had been unsure as to whether to put her in Hufflepuff or Slytherin, but it finally decided on Slytherin as the good-natured badgers would probably be horrified by some of the things Daphne was _really_ capable of when properly motivated.  
  
So when Harry’s name was called out, there and then, the girl decided that the legends and stories didn’t hold a candle to the real deal. Call it a mad crush, an infatuation, love at first sight, but Daphne was hooked. Tracey only grimaced when Daphne declared softly, “Oh, Merlin, he’s handsome!”  
  
“Yes, he is,” said Tracey while patting Daphne on the head, “yes, he is.”  
  
From then on, Tracey had a full-time job. Whenever the blonde was staring dreamily over at him in class, she’d use one hand to swing Daphne’s head around back to the front before the Professors or anyone else would notice.  
  
Daphne’s reputation as the Slytherin Softie spread ridiculously fast in the following months. She’d been seen playing with little animals near the lake, accompanied by a tiny owl that wore a sombrero and a poncho, or she’d be picking flowers and singing to herself. She also had a love for coffee. Eventually, they’d befriended Blaise Zabini, and Tracey had put him to work, helping to steer Daphne out of danger zones, all while the girl pined and yearned for a chance to talk to _her_ Harry.  
  
She’d managed a few overexcited greetings, frantic waving, and manic grins with him, but she would get far too tongue-tied after that to say anything else, and her friends would have to drag her away as Harry nervously retreated to the safety of his friends.  
  
Her first breakthrough came when the end of term was reached, she approached him at the entrance, and she stammered out a compliment to him for his remarkable achievements involving a particular magical stone.  
  
She had a goofy grin and a bright-eyed stare for the rest of the train ride home, all because Harry had said, “Er...thanks...”  
  
In their second year, she alone refused to believe the malarkey that Harry was the heir of Slytherin, and she told him as much, through Egg, who delivered an encouraging note to him on Daphne’s behalf. The tiny little owl certainly made waves at the Gryffindor table, dancing about, waving wings and swinging legs after delivering the note. She had written:  
  
 _Harry, not everyone believes you’re the heir of Slytherin, nor do we believe being a Parseltongue means you’re a Dark Lord! Don’t be disheartened; you’re not alone! Also, you’ve got a great smile._ _  
_ _  
_The note had some pressed flowers folded inside, and it was charmed to retain the fresh and fragrant scents for all time. When she saw a small smile appear on his lips, Daphne made an internal squeal and was shaking Tracey to the point of exasperation.  
  
From then on, Egg began to stealthily bombard Harry with chocolate frogs, candies, and tiny gifts every week or so. And on Valentine’s day, the blowhard, Gilderoy Lockhart, was embarrassing everyone with his Valentine’s Dwarves. But Daphne had employed the help of her parents ahead of time and had a sweet Valentine’s card, charmed to softly sing in a feminine voice a simple poem of care and affection.  
  
She tried once again to communicate with Harry without getting so tongue-tied every time she was face-to-face with him. On top of which, it seemed that she had a contender for his attention, in the form of Ginny Weasley, who, fortunately, was as oddly awkward as she was when it came to the green-eyed, messy-haired boy.  
  
The terror of the monster and the Chamber of Secrets _really_ put a damper on things though, and everyone went out of their way to keep Daphne company, with no less than five people at any time. Mostly people recruited from Slytherin house by Tracey or Blaise, and one of them was always a competent sixth year and above. It was seriously sweet of them, but honestly! How was she going to find Harry and get some time alone with him?!  
  
They arrested Hagrid on suspicion that _he_ was behind the reopening of the Chamber, which was utterly ridiculous. Tracey, Blaise and herself stood in solidarity with Harry and Ron, in disagreement about the notion. Fortunately, Harry seemed to resolve the mystery and problem before they needed to close the school. That would have been very, very bad. It would have made Daphne cry.  
  
No one wanted Daphne to cry. Not since the Edmund Ramsbottom incident. No one had heard of Edmund Ramsbottom after he made Daphne cry. Nor had he been heard from or of since.  
  
She managed to corner him alone for a moment, before the end of Second Year. “H-Harry?” stammered Daphne, “I-I just wanted to...uhm...say, th-th-thank you, for saving us all again. I know you had something to do with it ending the threat.”  
  
That was the extent of the courage she had for that moment, and she ran off before he even had a chance to reply. Till now, she wasn’t sure if that was the smartest or worst decision she’d ever made. And then the whole of Third Year was another debacle, with the notorious criminal, Sirius Black, on the loose.  
  
She’d sent missives of caution to Harry, delivered by Egg or even herself whenever possible. She’d sent letters back to her parents requesting their assistance to look into the matter of Sirius Black. But after a while, they advised her to be patient and keep her eyes open as exciting discoveries were being made. Like the fact Sirius had _never_ gotten a trial!  
  
No matter how heinous of a crime was committed, the Wizengamot should have given a trial for the man. It was every wizard’s basic right! This was a gross miscarriage of justice already. Word had gotten out that the man was once again captured, and to be Kissed promptly, but before term ended, he had made his escape. Daphne didn’t think he was guilty, and neither did her parents.  
  
As was her custom every end of term, it seemed, Daphne once again managed to catch Harry alone as they were all beginning to file out of the castle to head down to Hogsmeade, and start the journey home for the summer.  
  
“Harry?” Yes! She didn’t stammer! She was getting better!  
  
The boy in question turned around to look wide-eyed at the blonde with bluish-green eyes. “Y-yes?” but apparently, it was his turn to stammer, now.  
  
“Uhm...I hope you have a good...no, I mean _great_ summer ahead. CanIwriteletterstoyou?” She bit off the last part in a hurry before her nerves caught on to what she was trying to do and stopped her short and sent her running for the hills.  
  
“Pardon? Sorry...I didn’t catch the last bit?” said Harry politely.  
  
_Merlin, he is so lovely!_ “Uhm...I mean, c-c-can I write letters to you? I-i-if you’re not too busy with letters from other people, that is...I thought it’d be n-nice? Not that I think you don’t have friends or anything!”  
  
He smiled at her, and she had to lock her knees lest they gave way in front of him.  
  
“I’d...uh...yeah, I’d like that...not too busy at all.”  
  
She nearly died.  
  
She barely managed a grin, a wave, and the urge to hug him...maybe kiss him? But his friends, Ron and Hermione, showed up and she scurried out of sight, though the sharp-eyed Hermione spotted her, and was squinting thoughtfully, especially since she saw Egg trailing after the girl in her wake.  
  
Voices snapped her and Egg out of their mutual reverie. “I’ve told you many times already; you _cannot_ take your eyes off her! You _know_ this is the time she’d go looking for Harry! Now we need to search the _bloody_ castle for her. Who knows where she’d go off to...”  
  
That sounded like Tracey.  
  
“Trace, relax,” said the familiar voice of Blaise Zabini, “she won’t go far. We know she wouldn’t go anywhere near dark places, and we really just need to follow ‘the diabetes’ to find her.”  
  
The door swung open, held by Blaise so that Tracey could march right in. “See? The trail of sweetness always leads to her.”  
  
“All right, knock it off,” said Tracey, lightly punching him in the shoulder.  
  
“Hello, Tracey, Blaise,” said Daphne in a dazed state, and Egg took off, flitting between the three students, excitedly twittering at them as if relaying everything that had happened. “Isn’t it a wonderful day?”  
  
“Oh blimey, did you and Harry finally kiss?” asked Blaise as he playfully ducked under one of the hyperactive owl’s swoops.  
  
“Trust me, Blaise,” said Tracey, “if that had happened, the whole of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade would have heard about it by now.”  
  
“Yes, I suppose you’re right. So what did wonder boy have to say that made your day?” the boy asked.  
  
Tracey muttered under her breath, “What doesn’t?”  
  
“I managed to ask him if we could correspond with each other...Trace, I didn’t stammer! And he said yes!” Daphne’s eyes beamed with pride.  
  
“That’s wonderful news, Daph,” said Tracey, patting the girl on her head, then grabbed her by the hand. “Now come on, we’re gonna miss the train if we dilly-dally any longer.”  
  
On the way out, Daphne heard Blaise saying, “Sweet summer child.”

**~ O ~**

Just before she had boarded the train, Daphne had run up to give Hagrid a goodbye hug, much to his surprise. She also gave him a flobberworm with the most unusual markings and colours, an enchanted glowing squirrel, and a ghost owl, all for him to study and maybe find a place for them somewhere.  
  
She left the dazed gentle giant to marvel at the cute creatures now in his care and got onto the Express, almost the last person.  
  
“Hey, Daphne,” said Hannah Abbott, “so...what happened?”  
  
Daphne knew the girl was asking about Harry. She smiled at the Hufflepuff. “He said yes.”  
  
Hannah squealed and grasped Daphne’s hands, jumping up and down for joy, making the Slytherin girl join her. “Tell me all about it, okay?” she asked Daphne.  
  
The girl’s face fell, “I-I can’t do that! I won’t betray his trust!”  
  
“Oh, Daph,” said Hannah, almost sounding disappointed, but she said, “now I respect you even more!” and she hugged her.  
  
“Thank you, Hannah!” Daphne continued further in the train and repeated more or less the same conversation and series of actions with Susan Bones, then Terry Boot, and then the Patil twins, and Lavender Brown.  
  
By the time she reached the cabin with her friends, the girl was slightly flustered and pink-faced. “Merlin!” was all she said as she settled in beside Tracey.  
  
“Had a good time with all your friends?” asked Tracey, and Daphne nodded her head eagerly.  
  
“Yes, I did!” and she recounted all the people who were asking her about the correspondence, and sharing their joy with her that he’d agreed. It was a milestone reached.  
  
“Glad for you, Daph...wh-oh...” Tracey was interrupted when a little fairy emerged from one of Daphne’s pockets, giggling in a high-pitched, squeaky voice, “...ah, a new friend for Egg?”  
  
Daphne had the sense to look bashful, “I must have forgotten to give her to Hagrid! She’d gotten separated from her colony by a powerful gale. Egg told me!”  
  
On numerous occasions, Daphne had ‘translated’ Egg’s hoots and tweets to Tracey and Blaise. She was utterly ignorant whether they believed her or just humoured her notions.  
  
“Forgotten, huh?” asked Blaise. “So let’s stop the train. We’re not too far away; I’m sure Hagrid won’t mind taking her off your hands.”  
  
“No!” Daphne gently clasped the fairy and held her protectively away from Blaise, who was grinning triumphantly. “N-no need to inconvenience anybody...I’ll...I’ll look after her.”  
  
“Daphne,” said Tracey patiently, “you already have an entire colony of fairies back home...”  
  
“Exactly!” interrupted Daphne. “She’ll have lots of friends!”  
  
The exuberant blonde spun around the cabin, narrowly avoiding both her friends’ heads. Tracey’s owl, Athena, was almost knocked off the girl’s shoulder. The bird hooted indignantly. Blaise’s companion on his shoulder, a spiked silver and green hamgon (hamster dragon hybrid), sneezed a tiny gout of flame.  
  
“Oh, sit down already, you!” Tracey caught the hem of Daphne’s outer robe and yanked her down. The girl landed with a soft plop but didn’t take her eyes off the little fairy, comfortably nestled in her palms.  
  
“You’ll be happy!” promised Daphne, “there’s lots of fairies and you’ll have lots and lots of friends...er...uhm...what’s your name again?”  
  
The fairy made cute squeaking and tinkling noises, and both Tracey and Blaise leaned forward a little, trying to perceive the fairy language.  
  
“Maribell! Oh that’s a lovely name!” said Daphne, and Egg twittered in approval, perched right on top of Daphne’s head, he flapped his wings rapidly to express his happiness.  
  
“Of course she’s named Maribell,” muttered Tracey as she drew out a book to try reading.  
  
It was a wasted effort.  
  
“Mmmm,” Daphne was lazily swaying left and right, lightly touching Tracey’s shoulders in rhythm, meanwhile, Maribell, Egg and the hamgon, known as Helios, were all flitting around the cabin, with the fairy riding on Egg’s back, when Daphne abruptly spun to face Tracey, “Hey, where will you be spending the summer?!”  
  
“Best give up trying to read, Trace,” said Blaise with an amused look. “Our Daphne is much too wired to keep still today.”  
  
“It’s the summer!” exclaimed Daphne, bouncing in her seat. “You can’t expect me to repress my enthusiasm!”  
  
“When do you ever repress it?” asked Blaise, smirking.  
  
“Well, dad wants to take us to Germany this year,” said Tracey, “I have some distant relations there, who are having a series of events that they promise are quite exciting and is a build-up for the Quidditch World Cup.”  
  
Although she spoke with an even tone, Tracey was a manic fan of the sport, and Daphne knew this, so she giggled at the barely restrained energy in her female best friend.  
  
“After that, we’ll be in Romania, then the world cup. You?” she turned to Daphne.  
  
“We’ll be home for a week, then we’re going to France!” cheered Daphne, with Egg and Maribell vocalising their enthusiasm for that idea. Athena hooted and snapped her beak as Egg, the fairy and the hamgon zipped past.  
  
At one point, Maribell flew right into the back of Tracey’s head, and the girl tiredly said, “Oyyyy,” whilst plucking the hyperactive little fairy out of her shoulder-length golden-brown hair, then releasing her to play with her friends.  
  
“What about you?” Daphne asked Blaise, and even Tracey looked over with keen interest.  
  
Despite their closeness together, and with Blaise jokingly coining the term _The Dessert Trio_ for them; with Daphne being ‘Ice Cream’, Tracey the ‘Icing’, and Blaise was the ‘Cherry’ on top, the girls knew very little about the boy. They certainly had no solid idea about his mother, whom they mostly knew through rumours, and one very memorable encounter just last summer, when they returned from the end of their Second Term.  
  
“If I’m lucky,” started Blaise as he leaned back against his seat and the wall behind him, pillowing his head with his palms, “I’ll have the whole summer to myself.”  
  
“B-but...what about your other friends? Your mother?” asked Daphne.  
  
“Daphne,” Blaise lazily opened one eye, “you and Trace are my _only_ friends.”  
  
The girl seemed upset at this, and was about to say more, when the boy interrupted, “I’m delighted and content with that.”  
  
Tracey gave him a small smile, though he had closed his eyes again, but Daphne didn’t quite feel ready to give it up just yet, when Draco pulled open the cabin door, making all the occupants turn to look at him.  
  
Behind him stood his hulking shadows, Crabbe and Goyle, and just behind them, was a very tiny Pansy Parkinson.  
  
“Zabini,” greeted Draco.  
  
“Malfoy,” replied Blaise.  
  
“I have to speak with the ladies over some matters. We need the room.”  
  
Blaise knew a dismissal, but he nevertheless gave Draco a long, long, look, enough to make most people reach for their wands, before finally saying, “Perhaps I’ll track down the Honeyduke’s Express.”  
  
He got up and slipped past the small crowd outside, and as they filed in, Blaise hung back at the sliding door, giving Daphne and Tracey a pointed look, asking if they needed him to hang back surreptitiously, but Tracey gave him the barest of nods, with a slight tilt of her head, so the boy let the door slide closed, and disappeared from sight.  
  
“Hi, Draco!” chirped Daphne.  
  
Draco, who had Pansy draped over an arm while they were sandwiched quite snugly by Crabbe and Goyle, was slightly distracted by the sight of Egg landing on top of Daphne’s head, and on the little owl’s back was a fairy, who was waving at him and giggling in her high-pitched voice.  
  
Meanwhile, Blaise had left Helios, his hamgon, behind, and the tiny reptilian-rodent was currently perched on Tracey’s free shoulder, staring deep into Draco’s soul with his beady gleaming eyes. For that matter, so was Athena, Tracey’s owl.  
  
Blinking and shaking his head to regain his equilibrium, the boy started, “Will you both be attending the Quidditch World Cup?”  
  
“Yes, of course!” was Daphne’s cheery reply to Tracey’s sedate, “Indeed.”  
  
“All right, then,” said Draco as he tossed a small cloth pouch towards Daphne, but Tracey deftly caught it with an outstretched hand.  
  
“What’s this now?” asked Tracey, looking at the pouch, but not opening it. Caution was always wiser when it came to gifts from a Malfoy.  
  
“Open it and have a look,” suggested Draco, whilst Pansy grinned blissfully and nestled against the blonde boy.  
  
Daphne watched Tracey’s arm go all the way in. An enchanted bottomless pouch!  
  
Tracey seemed to grasp something and she looked at it from within the pouch but did not take it out. Her eyes widened at whatever she saw, as did Athena’s, and she shoved it back in and scowled at Draco. “What are you playing at?”  
  
The boy narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, “You’ll be thanking me later, Davis.”  
  
“Oh, will I now?” Tracey’s eyes matched the boy across from her, whilst Crabbe and Goyle were following the conversation like a tennis match, “Hmm, isn’t this normally the time you go harassing Potter and his friends?”  
  
“It’s not like he’s going anywhere,” said Draco, “I’ll get to him later. Now, about what’s in that bag...”  
  
“Tell them, Draky,” simpered Pansy. Beside her, Daphne felt Tracey cringing at the way Pansy pronounced Draco’s name.  
  
“...when the time comes, you’ll know. Just stay together, and both of you wear what’s in there. Put the white armband on your right arms,” he patted his bicep for emphasis.  
  
“And wear the masks and cloaks. There’s a high chance Potter and his little friends will not be returning to Hogwarts after what happens at the World Cup, if you know what I mean.”  
  
Daphne’s eyes suddenly snapped wide open, and she stared hard at Draco. “What did you say?”  
  
Draco looked at Daphne in alarm, while Egg hooted in surprise and Maribell squeaked as both were toppled off the girl’s head when she shot to her feet, barely repressed magic sparking off her body and eyes. “Are you threatening Harry? **IN FRONT OF ME?!** ”  
  
It was at that moment Draco probably recalled what happened when he and his friends started mocking Harry for his fear of dementors so much that Daphne crackled with raw magic, and when even that didn’t stop Draco from running his mouth, she’d been on the verge of tears. Only Blaise and Tracey’s intervention had supposedly saved his life that day.  
  
The problem was, this time, it didn’t look like Tracey was inclined to save his life, considering she was on her feet, with her wand pointed at the four of them across. Goyle and Crabbe looked alarmed at the turn of events and seemed to be looking at the door, where Blaise was watching the exchange with a look of mild amusement.  
  
“I think it’s best if you take your leave now, boys,” said Tracey, in a tone that made it clear it wasn’t a suggestion. “We appreciate the gift and the warning, Malfoy. Thank you. Goodbye.”  
  
Giving a small nod, Draco snapped his fingers and his bodyguards rose awkwardly with him, shuffling out the door in single file, as Daphne, Tracey and their pets who were still on their feet and crowding the limited space in the cabin.  
  
Blaise made his way in once the boys were gone, and sat down, as did the two girls. Only when their shadow was out of sight did Daphne calm down, and the colourful sparks shooting out of her hair ceased to emit.  
  
“Pansy?” said Tracey, looking at the tiny girl currently seated next to Blaise.  
  
“Well, you _did_ address only the boys,” said Pansy sheepishly, “poor Draco didn’t even notice he’d left me behind...”  
  
“How cunning,” commented Blaise. “You’re a true credit to Slytherin.”  
  
“Oh, sod off,” said Pansy. “I’m sorry about Draco. He can be...forgetful, about what he says.”  
  
“It was a very mean thing to say about Harry!” declared Daphne with a huff.  
  
“Y-yeah...just uh...don’t hold it against him?” She looked uncertainly at the girls, then nodded to herself, “Guess I’d better catch up, or he _will_ notice he’s missing a handbag.”  
  
Tracey seemed to look surprised, while Daphne asked, “He has a handbag?”  
  
This made Pansy laugh, and she reached out to pat Daphne on the head, “Oh Merlin, please, never, _ever_ , change. Goodbye, you three, have a great summer.”  
  
They returned the well-wishing, but Daphne was still confused. She’d never seen Draco Malfoy ever carry a handbag. Blaise and Tracey looked so amused by her confusion but failed to offer any explanations.  
  
Athena finally swatted at Egg with a wing in annoyance when he and the fairy started flying around non-stop again.

**~ O ~**

When the train reached King’s Cross Station, the girls and Blaise took their time about leaving. Some kids were already making their way to the exit, but Daphne and Tracey liked to wait around for a while. Plus, a last-minute lurch, while they were retrieving their luggage, could end with them buried under the trunks.  
  
Once outside, Daphne knew her friend wasn’t joking when she said they were heading straight for Germany. Mr. Davis was incredibly large and robust, with sandy brown hair, but Mrs. Davis was tiny and mousy-haired. It was clear Tracey took after the mother size-wise, but she shared similar hair with her father.  
  
After embracing her friend goodbye, and wishing her a safe journey, as well as promising to write to her, Daphne watched Tracey hug her father, then her mother, and they were quickly out of sight. So she turned her attention to the crowds around her. Blaise had slipped away at some point, probably to speak to other friends.  
  
Male friends, who helped him feel like a man again. Whatever _that_ meant.  
  
After all, he was the cherry, to her ice cream, to Tracey’s icing. Something she’d said in first year whilst they were eating dessert. Her eyes fell on Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry seemed a little lost or woebegone. She yearned to reach out to him again, even if Ron and Hermione were there. The heck with being terrified of those two.  
  
But that was when Astoria chose to show up, and the girl took a perverse pleasure in tormenting Daphne and ruining her favourite sport: Harry-Watching.  
  
“Why is it that every time I see you, you’re ogling Hermione Granger?” asked Astoria.  
  
“Wh-what?” Daphne looked around wildly, with Egg and Maribell hooting and squeaking around the younger Greengrass.  
  
“Oh, for Merlin’s sake, _another_ fairy, Daphne?!” Astoria rolled her eyes.  
  
“I couldn’t leave her all alone in the Forbidden Forest, now could I?” said Daphne defensively. In the meantime, her eyes started wandering back to Harry, and she wanted so much to go to him. Astoria and pretty much the entire school knew about her feelings for him, but Astoria, as usual, was being a complete dementor.  
  
“If you don’t stop staring at Granger, I’m going to tell Mother and Father about your deviant preferences,” she leaned on Daphne’s shoulder and tried to get a good idea of where she was actually looking. “Oh...you’re not looking at Granger, huh? It’s Weasley!”  
  
“Shut. Up. _Tori!_ ” Daphne bit off each word.  
  
The younger girl covered her mouth as she snickered. "It really doesn't take much to get under your ice queen persona, does it?"  
  
"Ice cream!" cried Daphne. "I said I wanted ice _cream_! How, in Salazar's name, you heard me say that I'm an ice queen is beyond me. I was six years old!"  
  
"And I was four," nodded Astoria with a grin, "but I definitely heard you declare you were an ice queen. Father said not yet, and that you were a princess still."  
  
"Argh...I'm not having this conversation with you," said Daphne in frustration and she looked away from Astoria, her eyes falling on the retreating back of Harry.  
  
"So you'd rather just stare at Ronald Weasley?"  
  
"Leave me alone, please," begged Daphne. Little sisters were made to make an older sister's life utterly miserable. That's all there was to it.  
  
“HURRY UP, BOY! STOP DILLY-DALLYING ABOUT WITH YOUR FREAK FRIENDS!” the voice pulled the attention of the sisters and almost everyone else around them. Ron, Hermione and several magical folks visibly bristled at the title. Daphne was mildly awed to see a pachyderm walking on two legs.  
  
Reluctantly, Harry made his way towards the rotund man, who seemed to have a thin giraffe for a wife and a hippopotamus for a son. This wasn’t actually the first time she’d seen them, but it was still a shock to realise that they were in any way related to Harry.  
  
But something in her snapped when the man seized Harry by the ear, and she was sparking with magic again, just like in the train. Egg and Maribell wisely rose into the air, with the fairy riding on Egg’s back. “ **HAI!** ” screamed Daphne as she stalked forward, hand reaching into her pocket for her wand. “What do you think you’re doing?! You take your hands off-Hwa-aaa-AAAH!”  
  
The girl lost her train of thought as a hand seized her arm and dragged her to the side. Harry’s horrid relatives all turned and stared briefly at the brazen blonde, with the younger one staring a lot longer, before she was lost to sight.  
  
“What is the matter with you?” demanded Draco, the one who’d yanked Daphne away. With a skilful move borne of a Seeker, he caught Egg and the fairy without harming them and placed them in Daphne’s hands. “Look around you; there are _muggles!_ If they saw the fairy...or even that owl, for that matter...”  
  
“Oh...yes, right,” said Daphne with a small flush. “Thank you.”  
  
In her eagerness to get in some last-minute Harry-watching, she’d completely forgotten that she had a fairy and an owl that wore a sombrero and poncho. The latter by itself was already a sight to behold, what more a sparkly little fairy.  
  
“Of course,” said Draco, and then he stroked his chin thoughtfully, looking at her. Behind him, Crabbe and Goyle were flanking Astoria, a hand on each shoulder. Although her sister looked bemused and exasperated more than anything, Daphne was worried...for the boys. Astoria could be quite vicious if she got outraged. “Now listen, there’s something I want you to consider very carefully over the summer.”  
  
Daphne nodded absently, distractedly thinking about Harry and wondering where her parents were. “I know you fancy Potter quite a bit...”  
  
He’d started, but paused for a second when upon hearing Harry’s name, Daphne’s eyes centered on him and narrowed considerably. She still remembered what he had said on the train earlier, and she was still displeased.  
  
“...but do consider something, for the future,” he went on, and the girl’s expression changed to slight curiosity.  
  
“What do you mean, Draco?”  
  
“Changes are coming,” he said cryptically. “What I mentioned about the World Cup, and if what I suspect happens, well, there’s a lot of families that are going to need to reprioritize where their loyalties lie.”  
  
Daphne frowned, and she did not like frowning. “Okay?” she prompted.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Draco dropped all subtlety. “I’m talking about forming an agreement between our families.”  
  
This took the girl a moment to fathom before her eyes widened in alarm. “Oh! Uh...this is something I’ll need to talk...”  
  
“...over with your father, yes, I’m sure.” Draco finished for her.  
  
“You want me to marry you?” asked Daphne in wonder. The thought seemed absurd to her as she was one, too young to be thinking about it, and two, if she was going to marry, there was only one boy that she’d want.  
  
“That _is_ the general idea, but it can also be Astoria,” he said.  
  
“Oh, how nice,” piped up Astoria from between Crabbe and Goyle, “I get to be the second option.”  
  
“Just consider it, all right?” pressed Draco, and Daphne nodded absently, and her eyes glanced down to where Draco still had a hold on her arm, and he slowly released her. Astoria simply wrested her shoulders free of the two boys and walked up to her sister.  
  
“Malfoy,” said Blaise, showing up beside the Greengrass sisters. “I heard your father saying something about his tardy whelp of a son, and unless you have a brother I know nothing about...have a nice summer!”  
  
Draco had blanched when Blaise mentioned his irate father and beat a hasty retreat after bidding a murmured farewell to them, and Blaise grinned down at the girls. “Everything all right?”  
  
“Yes, thank you, Blaise,” said Daphne with a weak smile as she hugged Astoria closer, squishing Egg and Maribell.  
  
“Anytime, Daph. Mind telling me what that was all about, though?”  
  
Daphne shook her head. "I wouldn’t even know where to begin, or how to explain it myself...he...seemed to want to discuss amending his arranged marriage to Pansy..."

"To be with you, instead?" asked Blaise, and the girl nodded.

"I feel for you, that's quite the predicament to be in," Blaise and everybody else in Slytherin knew how tenacious Draco could be until he had his way.

Daphne sighed, "You're telling me..."

"Try not to fret too much over it," said Blaise. "I saw your parents over there, why don't you go meet them?"

"Oh, thank you," she grabbed her trunk, and Astoria did the same with her, and the two began making their way to where Blaise said their parents were when the girl turned to look at him. "Where's your mother?"

"Thankfully, she didn't come," said Blaise, and then he laughed when Daphne frowned at his remark. "Come on, don't tell me you forgot what happened last time she came here."

Daphne remembered all right, and she nodded, understanding. "How will you be getting back, then?"

"I can take the Knight Bus home."

"Absolute nonsense, Blaise," declared Daphne firmly. "We'll give you a lift home."

"Daph it's all right..." the boy started, but Daphne turned to face him, planting fists on her hips.

"Mr. Zabini, you're coming with us, and you will let us get you safely home, and that's final."

"Okay, okay," laughed Blaise. "Merlin, you can be pushy."

"Just say thank you, Blaise," said Astoria with a grin.

"Of course. Thank you," said Blaise with a half bow.

The three of them made their way through the thinning crowds, when Astoria piped up, "What happened last term when Mrs. Zabini came to pick up Blaise?"

Daphne was in the middle of trying to figure out how to explain it to her sister when her father saved her. He pulled her into an embrace and grabbed Astoria in. Somehow Blaise got dragged into it as well, much to his embarrassment.

"Darling daughters," said Derek with a jovial grin, "and you are?"

"B-Blaise Zabini, sir."

"Delightful. Blaise, quick question, do you think this side is better? Or this side?"

The man struck a few poses, and Blaise gulped. Daphne's father was...for lack of a better word, too _beautiful_ for a man. That was not to say he was in any way effeminate. He was well built, had fine golden hair, and deep blue eyes, and a refined look to him. But even the big blowhard, Gilderoy Lockhart, would be hard-pressed to compete with Derek's looks.

"Oh stop it, Derek, dear," said Persephone, "you know this is your best side."

She reached out to direct his posture, and Blaise gulped again. Daphne could guess that he was thinking and actively reminding himself that this was a man.

"Well, maybe," said Derek, "but it's always good to get a new perspective!"

Persephone just shook her head and sighed. One look at her and it was easy to tell which of the two daughters took after her. While Daphne shared her father's hair and eye colour, Astoria had Persephone's cheekbones, and the slightly reddish-gold hair colour, and the same dark eyes. She had a naturally smiling face, something else that Astoria inherited, though this trait Daphne shared as well. It was just that most people never got a chance to see it, thanks to _someone_ spreading the rumour about her cold nature.

"Father, Blaise lives near us, actually, and his mother couldn't make it to pick him up. Can we drop him off at his home?" asked Daphne.

"Of course!" Derek was quick to reply. "We’d be happy to do so. Does anyone else need a lift as well?"

His voice picked up a little at the last part, and a few people nearby looked over and smiled. Persephone smacked her husband on the arm.

"No one? Oh, well, come on, then, lad. Chop-chop. Let's get supper first, hmm? Can't send you home on an empty stomach, now, can we?"

The man was almost prancing away with his wife, much to the woman's exasperation.

"Is...is he always that...?" Blaise couldn't finish.

"Ridiculous?" Astoria offered. "Yes, in fact, this is him being rather moody."

"Welcome to my family," Daphne guided the mystified boy off the platform, their trunks in tow.

**~ O ~**

They had supper in London, at a restaurant near the river, feasting on fish and chips. Daphne bought some soda for herself, Astoria and Blaise. She loved the fizzy flavours and dearly hoped wizards would implement such drinks amongst them. She had the idea that if they didn't, maybe she could! It would be a hit, she was sure.

Blaise, for his part, was taken by Daphne's parents, and he had a blast getting to know them, and they, him. Things turned serious for a moment, when Daphne and Astoria reported Draco's behaviour and how he treated Daphne, as well as what was said. Blaise's actions in intervening and saving Daphne earned him a clap to the back from Derek, and a kiss on the cheek from Persephone for his gallant efforts.

He'd later whispered to Daphne on their way back to the car, that he was worried for a moment that Derek would kiss him on the cheek too. Astoria heard him and laughed, saying he usually would have, but he was too busy processing what Draco wanted to consider that until it was too late, earning another gulp from Blaise. He did _not_ know what to make of Derek Greengrass.

Zabini Manor was indeed, not too far away from Greengrass Manor, and so the journey was quite short, the family bid him farewell, and invited him to visit whenever he wanted...while they were still at home. Derek told his daughters that in a week's time, they were heading to France, prompting cheers from the two girls.

**~ O ~**

Daphne and Astoria were watching their mother play the harp when the sound of something slapping against the window drew their attention. Persephone stopped playing and glided gracefully from her seat over to the window to open it, letting in the large horned owl. It imperiously held out its leg for her to retrieve the letter attached to it. She handed the owl a piece of bacon kept in a charmed bowl for the avian messengers. The delighted bird accepted the meal and took wing a moment later.

"Oh, it's for you, dear," said Persephone, offering the letter to her eldest daughter.

Daphne excitedly reached for the letter and opened it up, knowing it had to be from Tracey, as she promised she'd be writing to her as soon as she got settled in.

_Dear Daph,_

_Germany's been a lot of fun! My dad was right, and I don't think I even had a chance to be even a little bored. Did you know they don't have a Trace on underage wizards like we still do? Bizarre. The events were a blast! Every excuse they had to use magic, they used it! I learned a_ **_lot_ ** _of tricks and simple spells that can do so many things._

_When I get back, I'll be showing them to you and Astoria. I found one you'll love in particular. It involves conjuration._

**_Cocos Volatus_ ** _. You just need to think about coconut pie, and picture it flying at someone's face, aiming with a wand is not necessary. There was a competitive game where one person tries to keep their eyes focused on magical cards that hold over a thousand galleons, and other contestants are casting pies at each other's faces to distract them, because the cards move around. After a timer stops, they have to guess which one is the correct card with the galleons. The winner gets the money._

 _So far,_ **_no one_ ** _has won! I tried too. I had so much coconut cream in my hair! Merlin, that was not fun to remove. But tells you how effective it is if nobody has been able to overcome the Pie-Throwing Championship!_

 _There's loads of other events too, but I have to cut the letter short for now, I'm heading out for another one actually. I only hope I fare better at the water games. By the way, whatever you do,_ **_never_ ** _try the soybean burger eating contest. Dad tried. They sent him home due to an odorous disorder, if you know what I mean._

_Missing you, and looking forward to seeing you again._

_Lots of love,_ _  
_ _Tracey_

"Sounds like she's having a lot of fun," said Persephone, as Daphne finished reading the letter aloud. "Perhaps we should visit Germany the next time they have these events."

"I'd love that," said Daphne with a beam.

"What's coconut pie like?" asked Astoria wonderingly.

"Probably a lot more fun to eat than have it thrown at your face," replied Daphne.

"Yes, that's a given, sister..." retorted Astoria, "...but what is it like? If I want to throw this spell, I need to know what it looks like, right?"

 _And where does the pie come from?_ Daphne wondered.

"Derek?" called Persephone, "Derek, would you come here a moment, please?"

"Coming!" Derek came prancing in from the kitchen, and a moment later, he heard Persephone say, " _Cocos Volatus!_ "

A coconut pie appeared out of nowhere and flew straight into Derek's face.

"Do you have a good visual now, dear?" Persephone asked her younger daughter, but both she and Daphne were too busy rolling around on the floor laughing.

Derek, with pie dripping off his face, struck a pose and grinned through the gunk. "At least I'm the best looking man wearing a pie on his face!"

"That you are, darling," said Persephone.

* * *

 **Author’s Endnote:**   
_  
_ _Shout out to_ **_Salient Causality_ ** _once again. Check out his one-shot,_ **_Red Head Redemption_ ** _, which I helped Beta. It’s a cute humour/romance fic. Give it a look if you fancy some fun and comedy for reading entertainment. I promise it’s enjoyable._ _  
_ _  
_ _Thanks in advance for your reviews, favourites and follows, I certainly hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Be safe and be blessed wherever you are. See you next chapter!_


	2. It's In The Blood

**.**

**~~{ *(o)*(o)*(o)*(o)*(o)* }~~**

**  
** **Disclaimer:** _ The contents of this chapter are under pressure. Shake well before using. Batteries not included, but lots of MSG and preservatives are. Avoid prolonged exposure to this chapter. Void where prohibited. Use only as directed. This chapter may not be suitable for mature adults. Side effects of reading this chapter are not common but may include itching, redness and occasional fainting. If conditions persist, consult your physician. No fur-bearing animals (or fairies) were harmed during the creation of this chapter. Do not read this chapter while operating a vehicle or heavy equipment. This chapter may contain peanuts, but I doubt it. Coconuts and pie, most definitely, but peanuts, probably not. Any resemblance between this story and others, good or bad, is purely coincidental. This chapter is meant for entertainment purposes only. Reading this disclaimer does not constitute legal advice. Should you need legal advice, please consult a legal adviser.  
_

* * *

**Acknowledgement:** _ Special thanks to my tireless beta,  _ **_Nauze_ ** _. Credit to  _ **_Brutus_ ** _ and  _ **_Liberty Prime (gomez36000)_ ** _ who offer a combination of moral support or input and corrections. Couldn’t have made it this far without any of you!  
_

* * *

**Self Promotion:** _ I have a Discord server on my profile. If you fancy joining, you can find me there.  
_

* * *

**Author’s Note:** _Been busy dealing with work, life, and all sorts of stuff. But at long last, my next instalment of Coconut Legend. Do please leave a review. It’ll be much appreciated. UmbramAnimae, if you’re reading this; stop. Stop right here. Go no further. This is not the Daphne you’re looking for._

* * *

**Daphne Greengrass and the Pie-Throwing Championships  
** **By Triage  
** **Year 3 Summer Break: The Power of the Pie-Throwing Princess  
** **Chapter 2: It’s In The Blood**

* * *

_Dear Harry,_ _  
__  
_ _Please, do excuse any impatience on my part for sending a letter so soon after seeing you at King’s Cross Station. If you heard anybody screaming and shouting in your general direction that day, that was me. I do not know what is happening at home for you, and I will not deny intense curiosity as to the behaviour I saw of what I presume are your relatives or caretakers._ _  
__  
_ _I should probably apologize ahead of time, I am quite prone to rambling if I’m allowed to, and it is a rather horrid habit that my friends and family suffer from me._ _  
__  
_ _I’m also not very good at this sort of thing. My friend Tracey says I have a talent, but I’m not so sure. I would love to share my summer experiences with you, that is, if you’re willing to listen, and I would very much like to hear all about yours too. Actually, I should ask first, how are you doing? As mentioned earlier, I am very curious about what I heard your relative saying and shouting at you._ _  
__  
_ _Why would you be treated so? If I shouldn’t be asking such things, I apologize, and I hope you won’t hold it against me. It just worries me, is all._ _  
__  
_ _I’ll be in France in a few days from now. If you don’t want to send your gorgeous owl on an epic cross-country journey, and with your permission, you can always call on Pika. Pika (pronounced as PY-KAH) is my house elf. She would be more than happy to give you letters and take any replies when or if you have them._ _  
__  
_ _Oh, I also apologize for my owl, Egg, and any exuberance he demonstrates while there. He has been my best friend and companion since hatching. My parents own his parents, and for some reason, he is anything but similar to them in characteristics._ ** _DO NOT_** _feed him owl treats from Blingy Blob’s Best Bunch. They make him gassy, and I am not joking, you will regret it._ _  
__  
_ _Maybe I should have mentioned this at the top of my letter, but I hope you’re not prone to feeding owls right away. I am so sorry if that is the case. I might have told him to wait for a reply from you. But please, don’t feel pressured._ _  
__  
_ _If I’m right, you’re a very busy man, so if you don’t have time for a silly girl like me, just tack a small note, you don’t even have to write in it, and give it to Egg. He won’t know the difference, and he’ll come back to me._ _  
__  
_ _Well, I’m going to stop here for now, but I hope you’re having a great summer. I’ll see you soon?_ _  
__  
__Sincerely,_ _  
__Daphne Greengrass_

**~ O ~**

_Dear Daphne,_ _  
__  
_ _Unfortunately, I did feed Egg the moment he arrived, the treats happened to be Hedwig’s favourite. I never imagined an owl that small could make that loud a fart, to be honest. It woke a few people up._ _  
__  
_ _But don’t worry, it’s fine. My room smells like posterior ham, but it’s actually an improvement._ _  
__  
_ _So there’s no need to apologize. In fact, I’d like to thank you for your letter. It’s the first letter I’ve gotten in a long while. I’m not as busy as you seem to think._ _  
__  
_ _As for my relatives...I don’t mind your curiosity. I guess they_ ** _did_** _get quite loud that day. It was just a bad time for them. They’re not overly fond of wizards and witches, but it’s not so terrible. I think plenty of others have it worse._ _  
__  
_ _So long as it’s not an inconvenience for Pika, I’ll be happy to send my responses through her. You’ll have to tell me what France is like. My friend Hermione’s visiting there too. Ron and his family are going to Egypt._ _  
__  
_ _To be honest, I’m a little envious that you’re all travelling overseas. I’ve never been abroad. Frankly, Hogwarts is the farthest I’ve ever been away from my home._ _  
__  
_ _By the way, I would like to thank you for everything you’d done for me throughout the year. I really appreciate the support and everything. I’m sure it was you. Egg’s...rather unique. Does he know how to read? He seems to be looking at the words I’m writing. He just nodded at me. Or was he just bobbing his head, like most owls do?_ _  
__  
_ _Hedwig’s trying to eat him now, I think it’s best I send him back to you in one piece. Thanks again._ _  
__  
__Sincerely,_ _  
__Harry Potter_

**~ O ~**

Daphne was in heaven. Or at least, this was likely closest to it. Shortly after she'd received Tracey's letter, Derek had whisked his family off to their relatives in France. When she was last here, she'd found a beautiful glade in what she liked to call the Permitted Forest, behind the manor of her relatives. There was a small hill which fed a spring that cascaded into a pool, which fed a gentle brook that ran through the rest of the wood. It was scenic, relaxing and peaceful here.  
  
She sat beside the smooth rocks that made a natural barrier before entering the pool, and examined her reflection in the surface of the pool. It was deep enough for her to swim in, but she could touch the bottom with her feet and still keep her head out of the water. A few small fish swam around, but there were also plimpies! She was delighted by the magical, slow-moving round fish. They were about as interesting as flobberworms, but somehow more intriguing at the same time.  
  


It was thanks to her watching the pool that she spotted a small face with reddish-gold hair and blue eyes emerging over the waterfall, wearing a mischievous grin. Despite years of learning her younger sister's habits, Daphne still didn't have time to process or react as the tiny girl just launched herself from her vantage point and did a cannonball dive into the pool, splashing water everywhere and draping a fallen Daphne with a distressed plimpy.  
  
“B-gah! ASTORIA!" spluttered Daphne as she quickly tossed the plimpy back into the water, much to its relief, except the younger Greengrass daughter fetched it back out, giggling.  
  
“Don't be silly, Daph! We're having plimpy soup and jellied eels for lunch! This is a prime catch!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Daphne shook her head and then snarled, "Why are you-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! How did you find this place?!"  
  
"I followed you," declared Astoria quite simply, a smug look on her face. "How could you not tell me about this, Daph? I thought we told each other everything!"  
  
Daphne looked a little guilty. The truth was, she loved this place. It was private, it was quiet, and a wonderful place to reflect or think. She had thought of bringing Astoria here a few times, but she rather liked the solitude, and truthfully, the sometimes rambunctious Astoria wasn't really someone you'd consider peaceful and quiet. She barely had time to register movement before she'd been splashed again and thoroughly soaked, just in case she wasn't on the first time around.  
  
"That's what you get for not telling me about this place!" declared Astoria happily.  
  
"TORI!" screeched Daphne and next thing, she was in the pool either trying to splash Astoria back, or drown her sister.  
  
Whichever came first.  
  
Astoria, who was unaware of Daphne's homicidal intentions, was laughing in and out of water, and playfully splashing at Daphne some more, which _really_ didn't make sense given that Daphne was already in the water with her.  
  
But when Daphne emerged, soaking wet, in her pale summer dress, she made a startled squeak and almost jumped back into the pool when she saw who was leaning against a tree, goggling at the sisters.  
  
“Well, hello, Daphne, Astoria,” said Draco cordially, seemingly recovering his equilibrium and he tugged at his jacket.  
  
“Hello Draco,” returned Astoria, still leaning over the edge of the pool, but content to remain in the water for the time being.  
  
“Hi,” said Daphne, still wondering if she should jump back into the pool. Her soaking wet summer dress did very little to cover her. That was when Egg and Maribel flitted into view, the tiny owl landing expertly on Daphne’s shoulder. “So what brings you here? A-and how’d you find this place?”  
  
The boy gestured to Astoria. “I saw her walking up this way and followed her.”  
  
Daphne shot another glare at her little sister. This was supposed to be her little sanctuary! But she sighed mentally. She’d just have to share now.  
  
“It’s a lovely place here,” observed Draco as he nodded, looking around. “And as for what brought me here...” he turned his gaze on Daphne once more, “...well, you, mostly.”  
  
“Me?” asked Daphne, confused, and Egg made a soft hoot, looking in surprise at the girl, then at Draco.  
  
“Yes,” said Draco patiently, “about what I spoke with you about at King’s Cross. Do you remember?”  
  
After a moment, Daphne nodded, “Oh yes! I do now! No, thank you.”  
  
“......” Draco blinked a few times, more than a little flabbergasted, by his expression, and it made Astoria giggle.  
  
“Did you at least talk it over with your father?” pressed Draco.  
  
“Yes, I did,” replied Daphne chirpily, “with Blaise as witness, and I informed Tracey by owl, and I might have sent a copy to Professors Dumbledore, Snape, Flitwick, McGonagall and Sprout...and also the Daily Prophet and The Quibbler.”  
  
Astoria, Draco, Egg and Maribel the fairy were staring at Daphne as she tapped her chin with a finger, “I might have informed the Parkinsons too...I can’t quite remember.”  
  
“She’s joking right?” asked Draco of Astoria, “Please tell me she’s joking.”  
  
“Sorry, Malfoy,” said Astoria, not taking her eyes off her sister, “but you can never tell with Daphne.”  
  
The boy sighed.  
  
Daphne’s eyes landed back on him, and she cheerfully said, “So, no, thank you.”  
  
“Daphne-...” he began.  
  
“...is needed back at the manor, Monsieur Malfoy,” said Apolline Delacour as she glided over the hilltop that led into the glade, her body aglow in a magical light.  
  
Draco never turned to look directly at Apolline, but swallowed and said, “Well, I take my leave of your company, my ladies.”  
  
He closed his eyes as he turned in the general direction of Apolline, and bowed to her, “Madame, you have a most lovely homestead,” he said, and turned to leave the way he came, almost colliding with a tree before he opened his eyes again.  
  
Daphne was perplexed by his behaviour and reactions to her aunt. “Why did he close his eyes like that? That’s dangerous!”  
  
Apolline raised a hand to cover her mouth and hide her laughter, but Astoria had no such reservations and just laughed out loud.  
  
The younger Greengrass daughter pulled herself out of the pool and moved to stand beside her sister as they looked up at the tall Veela, who gazed serenely at the two girls. “I take it you are both quite all right?”  
  
“Yes, Aunt Apolline,” said Daphne, “did you say that I’m needed at the manor?”  
  
“Yes, indeed,” said Apolline with a slight nod. “Let's get you dried, and return home, shall we? My daughters are looking for you.”  
  
A quick drying charm cast on each had them properly dried and comfortable, and the Greengrass sisters followed behind their aunt.  
  


Daphne studied the Delacour residence as they approached it. It was a large, yet modest chateau that mixed the designs and concepts of a manor with a castle. She noted how the four corners of the main estate had a small tower with a revolving balcony and a lookout at the top, giving anyone in those four spots an unobstructed view of the surrounding lands.   
  


As they got closer, she looked at the western side of the building, where the vineyards were, and a large mountain lake. She reminded herself to ask Fleur to show her the secret island that she said was nearby. She caught sight of the greenhouses arrayed along the southern wall, making a mental note to see if the yellow rose-bush she planted a few years before was in bloom.   
  


There were livestock, barns, and large fields on the northern side. Sometimes Daphne went there to play with the newest lamb, or ride the horses. And that brought them full circle to the main entrance, located on the east, facing the open countryside.   
  


In a sense, the Delacours were quite self-sufficient and could survive completely cut off from civilization if they needed to be. According to Sebastien Delacour, the mountains here held vast quantities of natural minerals and resources, including gold, and it was all his.   
  


In all honesty, Daphne would love to live here forever. The place was beautiful, the weather was decent, and there were no Death Eaters. Heck, she even heard that the criminals here were actually kinder and more polite than whatever England had back home.   
  


There was a tiny concealed moat that surrounded the estate, and only if one knew about the moat would the arching bridge make sense. As the three made their way over it, Daphne noticed Astoria held a hapless plimpy in one of her hands. "You really want to have plimpy soup?" asked Daphne.   
  


Astoria only giggled and shrugged her small shoulders before running ahead of them and through the open doors.   
  


"We're back," declared Apolline just as the Greengrass and Delacour adults entered the foyer, having been alerted by the bundle of energy that was Astoria.   
  


"Just in time, too!" said Derek. "We will be visiting the town of  _ La Folie Dubois _ . Daphne, darling, you and Fleur will be coming with us."   
  


"Yes, Father," was the immediate reply, and the blonde took a more sedate pace than Astoria did.   
  


Along the way, she heard an excited shriek and saw a blonde missile tear through the corridor, in pursuit of her sister. The youngest Delacour daughter, Gabrielle, was turning eight soon, which was why the adults and the elder daughters were taking a trip to town. To prepare for a joint party, since Astoria's birthday was nearby as well.   
  


Gabrielle and Astoria were the closest in age, though the latter was still four years older, but they were great friends and played together whenever the Greengrasses visited. It seemed Astoria wasn't going to have plimpy soup after all. The animal was now contentedly floating in a once-empty aquarium, and the two girls were admiring the creature. That's right, plimpies could survive a fair amount of time out of the water.   
  


When Daphne reached her room, she found Fleur seated on her bed, looking lost in thought.  
  


"Hello, Fleur!" said Daphne happily. "What brings you here? Your mother said you were looking for me?"   
  


The older girl jumped and turned to look at Daphne. "Oh. I...I wanted to ask you...about England."   
  


Daphne tilted her head to one side. She had gotten the sense that there had been something on Fleur's mind from the time they arrived at Chateau Delacour, but the girl had been cagey or evasive, instead just talking about anything and everything, even the Quidditch World Cup, and Fleur wasn't the sport's greatest fan. Daphne knew this because she’d heard Tracey talk, and she knew a real Quidditch fan from one who didn’t know the first thing about the game.   
  


"Sure, what would you like to know?" offered Daphne, curious about Fleur's query.   
  


"Well..." Fleur shrugged helplessly. "...I would like to know everything. Father says zat zer ees no Veela conclave like we have here. Zis ees true?"   
  


"I've not heard of any! Maybe there's one in secret. We could go looking for them!"  
  
Egg twittered his agreement, and Maribel flitted over to light gently in Fleur’s open palms, bowing slightly to the eldest Delacour daughter.  
  


The Veela smiled down at the fairy, then turned to Daphne, "But eet also means zat ze English wizards do not uhm...very much like Veela, no?"   
  


_ So  _ that  _ is the concern _ , thought Daphne. "Well, they’ll like you. If they don’t...I’ll make them!”   
  


Fleur gave a small nod and a weak laugh.   
  


"Why are you even worried about such a thing? Are you planning to visit England?"   
  


She shot Daphne a look and then sighed. " _ Oui _ ...I'm...well, eet ees supposed to be a surprise. Something big...next term."   
  


Nodding, Daphne took that as the extent of the revelation she was going to get for now. She then opened the wardrobe and reached out to pick some clothes to put out for their trip to town when she began to feel dizzy and disoriented. Ignoring the sensation and speaking, she said, "So does Gabrielle know about the surprise party we'll…be...oh Merlin..."   
  


Daphne sat down on the edge of her bed, and Fleur quickly walked around to her side, concern etched all over her face. "Daphne? What ees wrong?"   
  


"D-don't know...just feel dizzy..." She swayed a little, and then just like that, the moment was past. "Goodness, That was weird."  
  
Egg and Maribel lighted on each of the girl’s shoulders, making squeaky noises or hoots of concern.  
  


"Maybe you should rest, I will tell  _ Maman _ and..."   
  


"No, Fleur, I'm fine now. I must have exerted myself too suddenly earlier, and I sort of had a pool fight with Astoria...it was just all the excitement." She nodded and smiled at Fleur, but her cousin didn't look convinced.   
  


With a sigh, Daphne called, "Pyka?"   
  


A tiny house elf popped into view, "Firstborn Miss Greeny called! What can Pyka do for Miss Greeny?"   
  


Daphne smiled, the house-elf was so named because of her size, and how squeaky she sounded, like the pika. "H'lo, Pyka...my head was spinning a while back. Did you bring any of the remedies Mother taught you to make?"   
  


"Of course, Pyka never leaves home without it!" The house-elf snapped her fingers and a thin vial appeared in her hands, which she promptly handed to the girl, who quaffed it with barely a thought.   
  


"Thank you, Pyka!" she smiled at the house-elf who'd been gripping her ears with concern, "I'm so glad Mother makes potions that actually taste good."   
  


"Pyka is happy to serve. Does miss Greeny need anything else? Pyka can help with trip to town!"   
  


"Thank you, Pyka, I'd appreciate that," replied Daphne, and she then turned to look at Fleur, "Pyka actually has better fashion sense than me."   
  


Fleur smiled, but then frowned as she asked, "What ees zat potion she gave you? Why do you even have a potion? Does zis...deezy spell happen many times?"   
  


"It comes and it goes," said Daphne in a flippant manner, "Mother said it's just a family thing, and it will pass."   
  


"...okay..." Fleur finally decided to let the matter rest, but the girl had a feeling that her cousin wasn't going to forget about it anytime soon.   
  


"Pyka has perfect outfit ready for Miss Greeny!" the house-elf declared happily, "Can Pyka help Miss to dress?"   
  


"Thanks, Pyka, but I'll do that part myself."   
  


"Okay. Call Pyka if miss needs!" The house-elf disappeared. Daphne knew the little elf absolutely would dress Daphne if given half the chance. It was as if they didn't give her enough work to do.   
  


"Pyka ees...quite excitement,  _ non _ ?" said Fleur with a hint of amusement in her eyes.   
  


"Excitable, Fleur, and yes, she is. I wonder where she gets it from?"

**~ O ~**

Once Daphne had changed and told Fleur a few more things about merry England, they were on their way to the town of _La Folie Dubois_. It was the French equivalent of Hogsmeade, though somehow more quaint to Daphne, more welcoming, and with far more wondrous things to discover. Maybe she was biased, but she absolutely loved the feel and ambience.  
  
Fleur's family was well known, and seemingly well-regarded here, as many greeted the elder Delacours in a pleasant manner, giving Fleur and by extension, Daphne, happy smiles. "Oh, they absolutely adore you!" said Daphne. "Why would you ever want to be away from this place?"  
  
"It ees not that I want to," replied Fleur quietly, "more that I _have_ to."  
  
Daphne found this curious but didn't press, and Fleur continued, "My parents, zey help these people, a lot. It ees why they like us."  
  
"That’s so lovely!" said Daphne happily. "So, what is the special around here? What shall we get Gabrielle and Tori?"  
  
"A few things actually," supplied Sebastien as the teens caught up to them, "but one of the prime talents here is coconut pie."  
  
Daphne blinked a few times, "Really?"  
  
" _Oui!_ Eet ees ze town's proudest achievement," said Fleur.  
  
"Hmm!" replied Daphne, "I know a spell that conjures coconut pie and hurls it at people!"  
  
"Oh, that is quite a waste of good pie," said Apolline, her eyes alight with amusement.  
  
They began to visit a number of shops, procuring the gifts for the two girls, and Fleur led Daphne to a few shops to get her some things as well, mostly souvenirs. They also stopped by at some stalls to sample delicacies, pop tarts and pies. Daphne happened upon one peculiar stall, and she stared at the sign for some time, with the stallholder watching.  
  
"Why do you call it Luq707's Best Pies?" asked Daphne.  
  
"Well I tried Peter Porky's Pies first, but ain't nobody cared t' buy 'em! All abou' gimmicks these days," said the man, and Daphne looked at him.  
  
"You're from England!" she said.  
  
"Ye're a bloomin' genius," was the dry response. "You gonna buy or whot?"  
  
"Yes, please, I'll have one!" said Daphne and paid the man some sickles.  
  
The pie was quite good. Custard with strawberry, kiwi and blackberries on top. She had a feeling she'd be coming back for more later. The Delacours and Greengrass families then reunited at the town centre, to plan the next course of action, when Daphne glanced at two people approaching with wide eyes.  
  
“Well, what a rather intriguing coincidence to meet you here, Lord Greengrass,” said Lucius Malfoy. “Came for the more agreeable climate, perhaps? Lady Greengrass, Monsieur and Madamoiselle Delacour...” he tilted his head in greeting to each person he addressed.  
  
“Lucius!” exclaimed Derek, and he grabbed the man by the shoulders and greeted him with a kiss on each cheek. “So splendid to see you here!”  
  
The Malfoy Lord was a little perturbed by the energetic greeting, and Draco stood just a little ways off, his eyes locked on Derek, seemingly quite perplexed. Like almost every male that met him, Lucius had to remind himself that Derek was a man.  
  
Daphne and Fleur giggled at the man’s pursed lips. Egg and Maribel lighted on a nearby fountain’s edge, watching the people.  
  
“Yes, indeed.” said Lucius, “I was here for an examination into my estates and businesses. But I find it quite a fortuitous chance that I find you here. I believe my son may have mentioned an agreement I’m interested in discussing further with you.”  
  
“Ah, yes yes yes!” said Derek with rapid nods, “My dear Daphne has said as much.”  
  
“Excellent. Perhaps we can arrange for an agreeable day to discuss this further? Would the day after, around noon be alright?”  
  
With a glance at Sebastien, who accented his agreement with a small gesture of his hand, Derek smiled and said, “That would certainly be fine, Lucius. We’ll see you then!”  
  
“Wonderful,” said the pale-haired man. “Well, I won’t keep you any longer. I’ve a few errands to run myself. A good day to you all.”  
  
He tossed a casual wave and was on his way, Draco in tow, who had also given a wave at them as they left.  
  
“Daphne,” said Fleur, “please tell me more about ze pie-conjuring spell?”  
  
“Oh! Yes, well,” the blonde drew her wand and made the motions, “so you move your wand like this...yes, and then, you say, ‘ _Cocos Volatus!_ ’”  
  
Daphne had been quite casually envisioning casting the spell at Draco, with whom she was slightly cross at now, because she’d already made it abundantly clear her decision on his offer, so his father pressing the matter earned the girl’s ire, that she’d poured actual intent and magic into her demonstration, and a coconut pie appeared, pelting the boy very soundly on the side of his head.  
  
Fleur must have been similarly envisioning the same effect for Lucius because the man was similarly pelted, and the two Malfoys whirled around. “Who did that?!?” demanded Lucius.  
  
Daphne gave a small squeak of shock, but she and Fleur were saved from making any apologies when a man cried out, "Oy Malfoys!"  
  
Both men turned towards the sound of the voice, just in time for a coconut to be violently introduced to each man's family jewels. Almost as one, every nearby male cringed as the two victims keeled over.  
  
Daphne could only gape, then she turned to look behind her. It was the stallholder from Luq707, and a mysterious man with a top hat and a fancy suit.  
  
"Never liked the plonkers. 'S why I moved t'France, ye see," said the man.  
  
"Indeed," the man in the top hat said, "I'm from Brazil, but even I felt an instant dislike for the man for unexplainable reasons. How troubling."  
  
He smiled and offered a slight bow in Daphne and Fleur's direction.  
  
"Thank you...sirs," said Daphne, "b-but Lucius Malfoy is an important man back in England. He might retaliate!"  
  
"Exactly, missy. _Back in England_. Not 'ere, in lovely France. 'e can make all the noise 'e wants, but ye know whot th' French will do? 'Bout a figure round th' range o' nothin'!" The pie seller laughed and walked back to his stall with a wave.  
  
Turning to the man in the top hat, Daphne smiled and asked, "So you're from Brazil? What do you do here?"  
  
"Nauze is the name, ma'am, and magic is what I do," he tipped his hat to her, and as soon as he put it back on, he vanished.  
  
Gaping, the two girls were approached by their parents, whilst Lucius and Draco struggled back to their feet and quickly apparated away before anyone else felt inclined to go balls out and take potshots at their future heirs.  
  
"Well...that was some fine spellwork, you two," complimented Persephone, "but I'm really not sure if the coconut was such a good idea, Daphne."  
  
Daphne gave her a sheepish look and said, “It was an accident...I didn’t mean to cast it!”  
  
"That's quite the stir we caused," said Sebastien, "best we return home for now."  
  
As they began to march to the apparating zone, Sebastien turned to his daughter and said, "Fine spellwork, _moi fille_ , fine spellwork indeed!"  
  
Fleur smiled, “Thank you, _Papa_.”

**~ O ~**

When they returned, dinner was prepared, and the families had a grand time. Both Astoria and Gabrielle were none the wiser for the surprise party that awaited them. They'd been playing around the estate, under the watchful care of the wizard servants and the stealthy house-elves.  
  
Once the younger girls were tired and fast asleep, the parents, Daphne and Fleur, intended to set up silencing charms in and around the household so they could work with the servants and house elves to prepare the estate for a grand birthday party.  
  
Midway through the preparations, Daphne began experiencing the dizzy spells like never before. She caught the worried looks exchanged between her parents, but they simply told her to go to bed, as they had more than enough hands to help with the preparations.  
  
"But..." Daphne offered a weak protest. Fleur, however, who was already worried earlier in the day, was now very concerned, and she ushered the girl out of the ballroom, brooking no argument.  
  
She barely remembered being escorted back to her room, with Fleur helping to change her into her nightclothes as she could barely function on account of how dizzy she was. And she was tucked into bed, with Fleur crooning a soothing but strange song that was not human or wizard. It was very comforting, and she quickly forgot about her dizzy spell and fell asleep.  
  
She then had the strangest dream in her life.  
  
She saw bright colours, lights, and something strange, like an odd shadow that shifted in shape and lightness, and it danced around red objects that looked like water droplets. A voice kept saying, “It’s in the blood.”  
  
It sounded male, female, or childlike at times. But the phrase was repeated often, and the shadows crept around the red coloured objects, increasing in number. Then she awoke.  
  
Sunlight was barely beginning to pour into the room’s open window.  
  
Rising with a small frown, Daphne decided to visit the glade once more before the festivities began. The girls would be getting up somewhat later in the morning. A short swim would be nice.  
  
As she made the journey there, she idly wished she could apparate already. It certainly made travelling faster. Her parents had explained the basics to her but warned her not to try it until her official training at school.  
  
She entered the glade and smiled at the pool. The tiny hilltop which fed the waterfall was inviting. Having seen Astoria make the dive yesterday, Daphne decided to give it a try, where no one could see her. She began to climb the side of the hill when her foot slipped, and in an effort to balance herself, she felt a sharp pain in her ankle as it twisted.  
  
The jolt of pain caused an instantaneous reaction in her as she yearned to be back in the manor or the pool, instead of the sharp-looking stones on the ground where she was heading, and she felt herself being sucked into a small tube.  
  
And just like that, she was suddenly high in the air, by a much much higher waterfall, fed from a much taller mountain, and falling rapidly towards the waters below. Daphne did the only thing she knew best while in a desperate fall, screaming for, “ **PIKAAAAAAAAAA...!”  
**

* * *

**Author’s Endnote:**   
_  
_ _ My next shout out goes to  _ **_Petrificus Somewhatus_ ** _ , who wrote this amazing story,  _ **_Daphne Greengrass and the Importance of Intent_ ** _ , which I read to get some inspiration for certain contents in my fanfic. Give it a read if you fancy. It's completed, and neatly done for smooth reading. _

_ Please do leave a review, it helps me keep going. Also, I enjoyed writing this quite a lot, as I got plenty of inspiration before setting it up. I certainly hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Be safe and be blessed wherever you are. See you next chapter! _


	3. It's Elf Magic!

**.**

**~~{ *(o)*(o)*(o)*(o)*(o)* }~~**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _ Do I even need to say it? Well, if you insist...I do not own the Harry Potter Franchise; it belongs to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Press, Warner Bros., and whoever else she sold the rights to. Also, have you ever eaten coconut-flavoured sunflower seeds? They're delicious.  
_

* * *

**Acknowledgement:** _ Special thanks to my tireless beta,  _ **_Nauze_ ** _. Credit to  _ **_Brutus_ ** _ and  _ **_Liberty Prime (gomez36000)_ ** _ who offer a combination of moral support or input and corrections. Couldn't have made it this far without any of you!  
_

* * *

**Self Promotion:** _ I have a Discord server on my profile. If you fancy joining, you can find me there.  
_

* * *

**Author's Note:** _ Well hello again, everyone! So, the author left a nasty little cliffhanger in the last chapter. And snapdragons! How the time flies! Five months since I last updated. I’m so embarrassed. In my defense, RL has been keeping me preoccupied. In any case, enjoy this next chapter. ♥  
_

* * *

**Daphne Greengrass and the Pie-Throwing Championships** **  
** **By Triage** **  
** **Year 3 Summer Break: The Magic of the Pie-Throwing Princess** **  
** **Chapter 2: It's Elf Magic!  
**

* * *

_ Dear Harry, _ _  
  
_

**_WHY ON EARTH DOES YOUR ROOM SMELLING TERRIBLE COUNT AS AN IMPROVEMENT?!_ ** **_  
  
_ **

_Oh, I am so terribly sorry, I had to write that in large letters to express myself properly. But as someone who does not enjoy the scents of the Potions classroom, I am presently imagining your room to be smelling quite like that, or worse. And that makes me most concerned if you consider that an improvement._ _  
__  
_ _To that end, I’m including something in this letter. You should have found it by now. Just tap your wand to the little vial. It will enlarge to its original size. It’s a magical perfume that alters the scents of the ambience of a room. Just one drop will do for a whole week, and it can even overpower any foreign smells or anything that clashes with its own scent._ _  
__  
_ _This one is set for a French Meadow. It has the smell of sunflowers, honey, spring water, and even the sounds and breeze. If you already have your own, then I’m sorry for presuming to send you this. Oh, and if you’re wondering why I’m sending Egg once more...well, he was oddly insistent on taking the letter and the shrunken vial. He’s never done that before._ _  
__  
_ _He became excitable especially when I mentioned Hedwig’s name. I know you said Hedwig tried to eat him the last time, but are you sure that’s what happened?_ _  
__  
_ _I apologize, I am just so perplexed with the way he’s behaving._ _  
__  
_ _France is so very lovely! My relatives are quite wealthy and well-loved by the magical community here. They live near a town called La Folie Dubois. It’s like Hogsmeade, but even more fancy. How come you have never travelled before? I’ve read all the books about your adventures. Surely you have known at least about France, Germany...what about America?_ _  
__  
_ _Well, now that I think about it, some of the contents of the books seem to contradict each other..._ _  
__  
_ _If I might ask...are the books at all truthful about your life and adventures before you came to Hogwarts? In Harry Potter and the Tongue-Tied Troll, it mentioned you have a castle of your own, and living family members from the Potter side who dote on you and you have Veela friends._ _  
__  
_ _But in Harry Potter and the Fiendish Fairy, you live in a manor by the seaside near Northern Ireland. And you have a vampire servant. The events of the two books seem to coincide at the exact same time, which really does confuse me._ _  
__  
_ _I’m glad Egg and I were able to brighten your day! Please don’t hesitate to let me know if there’s anything else I can do for you! Egg seems to like you a lot! Oh...I think I’m running out of parchment space...well, do stay in touch. Hey! I almost forgot to ask, will you be coming to the Quidditch World Cup? I’m not overly interested, but it is quite the event, and my friends Tracey and Blaise absolutely adore the sport. I think it’s important to show my support for my friends and their passions. How about you?_ _  
__  
__  
__Sincerely_ _  
__Daphne Greengrass_

**~ O ~**

_Dear Daphne,_ _  
_ _  
_ _Is it possible to transfer magic into a letter and turn it into a Howler? I’m quite certain I actually heard your voice when I read the words..._ _  
__  
_ _There’s so little about magic I still don’t get most times, including the fact there are STORY BOOKS written about me?_ _  
__  
_ _To answer your question, considering I have never heard of the books you’ve mentioned, I think it’s quite likely none of them are true, especially if they took place in faraway places, and even more especially if they were in any way magical._ _  
__  
_ _My relatives are about as magical as a garden snail, and if the room I’m confined to most of the time is what passes for a castle, manor or even a countryside cottage, I shall be quite content...but sadly, it is none of those things. I’m sorry, Daphne, but I think those books have been telling you and possibly a lot of other people a bunch of porkies._ _  
__  
_ _When I said I’ve never been out of the country, I really meant it. Again, Hogwarts is the farthest I’ve ever been from the home I live in during Summer. Would you mind telling me the titles of the books that are supposedly about my adventures? I think I should read about my “adventures” that I know nothing about._ _  
__  
_ _La Folie Dubois sounds absolutely smashing. Wish I could pop over to visit._ _  
__  
_ _About the Quidditch World Cup...I think I will be attending. My mate, Ron Weasley, he and his family seem to have a plan in place to ensure I get there. So most likely, barring some unforeseen circumstance, I’ll be there._ _  
__  
_ _Thank you so much for that environment vial. It’s absolutely wonderful. It makes me yearn for the real experience even more now, though. By the way, did you know Egg was accompanied this time by a fairy? And yes, I can see Egg is ecstatic to be here. I wish I could say the same for Hedwig. She keeps swatting me with her wing and...I’m not lying, points at your owl with her other wing and makes noises._ _  
__  
_ _Egg seems to be enjoying the attention, but it’s scary to see Hedwig chasing him around the room. They just flew out the window, with the fairy. I really suggest we use Pyka after this. You may not have an owl left if this keeps up...they’re back. Egg’s alive, for now. Is his sombrero and poncho charmed to not come off? Fine piece of magic._ _  
__  
_ _I know it’s not necessary or anything, but there’s a bloke, calls himself Soulful Arthur, and he makes these astounding tiger pendants and charms. I would like you to have it. An authentic London arts & crafts product that you could take with you everywhere with you. Thanks again for that aromatic perfume. I’ve slept a lot easier since. It makes my relatives right nervous though._ _  
__  
__  
__Sincerely,_ _  
__Harry Potter_

**~ O ~**

“... **AAAAAHHH-HUARGH!** ”  
  
Daphne splashed about frantically in the icy cold water of the river she’d just landed in. The intense pain of her twisted ankle made it all but impossible to concentrate on swimming and getting to shore safely, even though it was a short distance away.  
  
She spluttered and fought to keep her head above water, taking in whole mouthfuls of water as she screamed and called out for Pyka once more.  
  
“MISS GREENY!!!” cried the house-elf as she popped into view a scant moment later, “Pyka will help! Stay still!”  
  
Easier said than done. Daphne had heard the little elf’s instruction and she did her best not to panic or scream in pain as she stilled herself, and she was suddenly floating out of the water, guided by the elf’s magic, who was motioning her arms in a beckoning gesture, drawing the girl closer to the shoreline.  
  
Laid down with the gentlest of care, Pyka, then released her magic, and Daphne could only whimper and cry on dry land.  
  
“What is wrong, Miss Greeny?!” asked Pyka, panicking at the girl’s response. “Miss Greeny still hurt?”  
  
Giving a small nod, Daphne looked down at her leg, and the throbbing ankle had swollen significantly. Pyka saw that and gave a loud gasp, covering her mouth with both hands.  
  
Aside from that, during her tumble into the waters, Daphne accumulated a large number of cuts and bruises. There was also a sizable bump on her head, and that would explain why she felt like she was going to pass out any moment. Daphne was not good with pain, and it made her very very upset, and that meant she was due to faint. Pyka was liable to throw a panic attack of her own when that happened, so, with what little strength she had left, she issued the order: “Heal...me...please.”  
  
Pyka gasped again and then gripped her large ears with each hand, “Miss Greeny, Pyka cannot do that! Dangerous!”  
  
“P-please...or t-t-...” she couldn’t give her remaining alternative suggestion as she began to pass out, regaining enough equilibrium to order again, in case she hadn’t said it right the first time, “Heal! Please!”  
  
She slipped away, barely registering Pyka’s panicked squeal before she felt herself floating off the ground, and suddenly becoming awake. Relief flooded her body as the pain faded away, and she felt her ankle righting itself. It made the strangest creaking noise and moved into the correct position. Her body was covered in a prism of multiple hues of light as Pyka completed her task.  
  
When the elf was done, she began to wail and sob and stamp her broad foot on the sand.  
  
“Pyka, what’s wrong? You saved me!” said Daphne, trying to figure out why the house-elf was so upset now.  
  
The little creature could barely bring herself to look up at Daphne in shame, “Mistress Greeny is tainted by Pyka’s magic! Mistress Greeny is not whole anymore!”  
  
She then proceeded to wail at the top of her lungs, her mouth agape and crying out in absolute grief.  
  
“Pyka, STOP!” ordered Daphne, and she frowned at the little elf, “Please, explain.”  
  
So the house-elf did, sniffling and sobbing between words, “P-Pyka s-st-stained Mistress Greeny’s magic with elf magic! Pyka must be punished!”  
  
“What? Absolute rubbish!” said Daphne, “You’ll do no such thing. I asked you to heal me, and you did it...perfectly I might add. I feel great!”  
  
Pyka lowered her hands but looked at Daphne uncertainly.  
  
“Does it...does it make me weaker? Or diminish my own magic in any way?” The girl suddenly realized she could feel an aura of power around the house elf. Something she’d never noticed before. Was she able to sense magic now?  
  
“No...” Pyka slowly shook her head.  
  
“So what’s wrong?” pressed the girl, trying to see Pyka’s viewpoint.  
  
“Wizards not be wanting Elf-Magic. Elf-Magic is inferior.”  
  
Daphne considered this for a moment, “C-can I do Elf-Magic now?”  
  
“Yes...Mistress Greeny.”  
  
Daphne squealed in excitement, making the elf jump back in surprise, but the blonde was too excited now to notice, “Pyka, please teach me how to use it!”  
  
“Mistress Greeny...not mad?” the elf seemed utterly disbelieving, and yelped when the girl engulfed her in a hug.  
  
“Of course I’m not mad! You just told me I can do wandless magic! Oooh, can I teleport the way you do?!”  
  
At the elf’s reluctant nod, she gave another squeal.  
  
“Teach me how to use it, please!” she batted her puppy-dog eyes at Pyka, even if it was really unnecessary.  
  
“Yes, Mistress Greeny,” and she slowly took Daphne by the hand. Apparently, elf learning was a tactile process. Pyka extended a knobbly hand to the girl, who eagerly took it, and in that short time throughout the dawn, she was taught some of the basic principles of how their magic worked.  
  
Quite simply, it was downright exciting!  
  
It took a few tries each for each new spell, but Daphne now knew how to just clean things or at least banish them away with a snap of her fingers. She could make dirt and grime vanish from clothes, move objects with just a little push of her magic, and transport items from one place to another.  
  
But the greatest joy was learning how to transport herself from one place to another the way all house elves did.  
  
Seeing as an accidental apparition was what caused her unfortunate tumble into the river, Daphne was fairly certain she never wanted to do that ever again. Plus the experience was quite uncomfortable, and not to mention extremely loud. It sounded almost like an explosion. Portkeys she knew were not that much better, and floo travel? Well, considering the amount of times she’d tripped and skidded out a fireplace on her belly, she was more than happy to forego these usual modes of transportation.  
  
To say nothing of the Knight Bus.  
  
In comparison, elf transport was amazing. It could be silent if one concentrated and willed it so, which explained how the elves got about in the castle unnoticed. It felt like being encased briefly in a bubble, and the bubble was then popped, and one was suddenly exposed to air again. A bit surprising, but not unpleasant. And it didn’t require having been to a place before, so long as there was a tether or anchor of some sort to latch on to.  
  
Either way, Daphne felt like life was about to become a whole lot more fun.  
  
She couldn’t wait to tell Tracey and Blaise about it. And Harry too. She was so shocked by his last letter. People have been writing fictional tales about him and passing it off as true stories? Unacceptable!  
  
She would need to have her father look into it for sure.  
  
Speaking of which, “Oh acid pops! Pyka, what time is it?”  
  
“Is now eight in the morning, Mistress Greeny,” said the elf.  
  
“EEK! Everyone would be waking up! I need to get back!” She scrambled over the rocky outcropping and then stared aghast at the distance to the manor. It looked like a tiny speck in the distance. She apparated _that_ far?  
  
“Mistress Greeny can transport over, or Pyka can take mistress,” offered the elf, and Daphne smiled.  
  
“Oh, right! Silly me! I forgot I can do that now. Thank you so much Pyka! This is the best thing ever!”  
  
The elf didn’t look convinced, but gave a weak smile nonetheless, and then vanished with a small pop.  
  
Daphne concentrated, thinking hard about the manor and then snapped her fingers. Immediately a coconut pie appeared out of thin air and smashed right into the girl’s face. “GYAH!”  
  
Snapping her fingers again, she cleaned herself up and reminded herself never to think about coconut pies whilst trying to magically travel a great distance. With a tiny pop, she found herself standing right outside the manor doors and couldn’t help letting out a stifled squeal of delight.  
  
“Well, you’re certainly in high spirits today.”  
  
Daphne yelped and spun around to look up at her mother, “Good morning! Yes! I had a strange dream.”  
  
In her panic to cover the fact she could transport magically, the girl had blurted out the first thing that went through her mind, namely the strange vivid dream she’d had.  
  
These sort of things normally never worked on her mother, though, but for once, Persephone Greengrass’ serene expression turned to one of utter concern. “Come with me, dear.”  
  
She obediently followed behind, half-scampering, still excited about her new powers. She gave a start when she realized that her magic could no longer be traced! Well, as long as she wasn’t using a wand. So a goofy grin found its way to her face. She would totally make a present for Pyka if the elf wouldn’t have a meltdown about it.  
  
As it was, trying to get Pyka to participate in her tea parties was already nothing short of a spectacular sight.  
  
They entered the study, and Persephone gracefully settled unto her usual seat in the room, whilst Daphne did a backwards leap and landed neatly on one of the guest chairs, bouncing a little. She was so giddy and a little light-headed. All the excitement, she supposed.  
  
“Derek? Derek, darling, please come here, to the study,” called Persephone.  
  
“COMING MY LOVE!” cried Derek, and he all but sailed through the air in an exaggerated leap into the room, did a pirouette, and landed in the chair, his right leg already braced over his left knee, looking expectantly at his wife, who was trying and failing to hide an amused expression, but her face quickly fell.  
  
“Daphne, please tell us about the strange dream you had...” ordered Persephone in a gentle tone.  
  
Daphne was nonetheless a little worried, as was Derek now. She did as instructed, telling them about all the bright and cheery colours, bubbles everywhere, a strange somewhat shadowy thing flitting around red coloured water droplets, and voices infrequently saying, “It’s in the blood.”  
  
“Oh, my sweet, sweet child.” said Derek as he rose from his chair and knelt in front of the girl, pulling her into a hug.  
  
“F-father?” asked Daphne, wondering what’s happening, and why both her parents looked a little crestfallen. And not that she didn’t like hugging, but why was he doing so now? More alarmingly, why was Persephone right next to him doing the same thing?!?  
  
“You’re scaring me,” whimpered the girl, “what’s wrong?”  
  
“Darling...” said Persephone, “...there is something you should know...we really hoped it would skip this generation, or maybe it was over...”  
  
Daphne’s mouth opened and she was about to speak, when Derek picked up where his wife left off, “...there’s a family...problem...you see.”  
  
“Please...just tell me...” she sounded slightly high pitched when she spoke. She’d rarely seen her parents look so solemn.  
  
“There was a curse placed on our family line, generations ago,” said Persephone, “an ancient enemy of ours...our family...”  
  
Derek shot a glance at his wife, but the woman continued after a mere moment, “...cast a curse, a blood malediction. They meant it to do...very inconvenient things, I suppose, to our family.”  
  
“That’s one way to put it, I suppose,” said Derek under his breath, but Daphne heard him, and he continued from there, “It weakened over the years, until it began skipping whole generations. Though one of your aunts has it.”  
  
“Aunt Tyche?” asked Daphne, remembering seeing her aunt experiencing some peculiar symptoms of a then-unexplained illness.  
  
“Yes, that’s right, sweetheart,” answered Derek, “your aunt Tyche had...the same blood malediction, which, it appears you have now inherited.”  
  
“It’s a magical version of what Muggles these days call Hypoglycemia,” said Persephone, and she went on to explain the symptoms, some of which she’d already experienced. Whenever her blood sugar got low, which, in the magical version could happen _really_ quickly, would show the side effects of random involuntary apparition (so that’s what happened!), psychometric dizziness (what’s psychometric?), uncontrollable levitation (she could fly?!?), prismatic spell-induced pyrotechnics (mother was just throwing words together now, wasn’t she?), extreme potion-grade hyper-alertness and hyperactivity (...what?), prolonged sleeping (sleeping was nice), hiccups with bubbles emerging from her mouth (bubbles!), and a powerful urge to slap Astoria.  
  
No, hold on. That last one was just Daphne’s own thought.  
  
_Astoria!_  
  
Daphne’s eyes showed her panic and concern, “W-will Tori g-g-get this too?!” asked the girl.  
  
Derek and Persephone exchanged worried glances, before her father looked at her and spoke gravely, “It’s a possibility...yes, but...given that only so few in our line have gotten it over the last few generations, the curse seems to be slowing down, getting weaker even. So there’s a high probability Astoria may never get it.”  
  
“It’s...a trifle inconvenient,” said Persephone, “especially if any of the more wild symptoms appear in the presence of muggles, so it’s best not to be among such as much as possible, to reduce risk of magical exposure.”  
  
Daphne’s heart sank. She loved visiting and exploring muggle culture and innovations. Drat this blood curse!  
  
It wasn’t the end of the world, as Persephone tried to console and explain, plus, now Daphne had the happy excuse to consume far more candy than before, as it was one of the simplest ways to keep her blood sugar levels up. Derek announced he would be writing to Headmaster Dumbledore to let him know about this, so that he can inform the house elves at the school to create a special diet just for her.  
  
After more hugging, they left Daphne to process the revelation of what she now had. She’d been so lost in her sorrows, she’d forgotten to tell them she now had essentially wandless magic and a power akin to house elves. But having a malediction _really_ put a damper on her mood.  
  
Still...she idly wondered about keeping this power a secret, and it probably wasn’t too bad, right? Involuntary apparition was probably the worst bit, but then pyrotechnics could be bad too. They’d have to make everything around her impervious to fire. She also remembered seeing her aunt Tyche go through a similar set of issues, and...  
  
“Mother?”  
  
“Yes dear?” answered Persephone as she glided into the room gracefully. Evidently, her mother was within earshot of the girl.  
  
“W-will I go blind...or-or lose limbs, like Aunt...”  
  
“It’s a worst-case scenario, perpetrated by ill fortunes and the war, so again, no, not too likely.” soother her mother, but Daphne wasn’t entirely convinced, given that her parents evidently skipped the curse.  
  
“I’m sorry, my darling,” said Persephone as she pulled the girl into a comforting hug once more, “but you will not go through this alone. We will begin preparations.”  
  
She watched woefully as her mother left again, but probably had her ear on her in case she had more concerns.  
  
Daphne hugged her knees to her chest as she brooded over things. So lost in thought was she that she didn’t notice when Fleur, Astoria and Gabrielle had entered the room and wrapped her up in a circle of hugs. When she finally realized she was getting really warm, she snapped out of her reverie and slowly turned to look at her sister and cousins.  
  
“Mother told us, and explained how things worked now,” said Astoria plainly, “the first thing is, you should eat this.”  
  
She held a gummy candy towards Daphne’s mouth, but the girl turned her head away from it, in an odd moment of petulance and melancholy, she said, “I don’t want it right now.”  
  
Astoria gasped, “Is my big sister refusing to take candy right now?! Seriously?!”  
  
“Daphne,” said Fleur, “please have the sweet?”  
  
This only made Daphne pout and frown. She missed the stern look Astoria was giving. Or worse, the knowing smirk that followed. “Daaaaaaphne, you’re frowning.”  
  
“I have a right to frown,” grumbled the girl.  
  
“Oh reeeeally?” Astoria dragged out her words, and Fleur and Gabrielle were watching her quizzically. But the tiny Veela was catching on, and a small smile played on her lips.  
  
“Well, I don’t think you should be frowning. I want my big sister to smile.”  
  
At that, Daphne finally looked over at Astoria again, and saw the girl waggling her eyebrows, in a warning of what was coming. Still, she was slow to compute, even as Fleur finally understood, and the three girls had her surrounded on all sides.  
  
By the time her brain registered a warning, she was pinned to the bed, under merciless tickle torture everywhere.  
  
And Daphne was deathly ticklish.  
  
Fleur had hastily cast a _Mufliato_ lest the girl’s screams of laughter brought the house down. “STOP!” She managed to scream at one point, “I’mgonnapee!”  
  
They finally let up, and the girl wiped away her tears. She looked ready to try to exact her vengeance on Astoria, but suddenly hiccuped, then went arse-over-teakettle into the air and a wild, uncontrolled spin, “HELP!”  
  
Colourful bubbles were floating all around her. Gabrielle and Astoria, wide eyed, grabbed the girl’s feet and Fleur shoved the candy she had refused earlier into her mouth, and this time, Daphne ate it. After a moment, she crashed back onto the bed.  
  
“Here,” said Astoria, handing a large, pretty belt over, “Pyka and mother had it made just now. It’s temporary, but it would serve for now.”  
  
“What is it?” asked Daphne as she slid it around her waist. She noted how it magically shifted in shape and colour to suit her dress in an appealing and flattering way.  
  
“It’s a...uhm...she called it a utility belt? There’s charmed containers to keep candy in them. You can dispense them easily and pop it in whenever you get any symptoms of your blood sugar getting low. Now that it’s started, you’ll see them happening plenty.”  
  
“Oh...” she felt around the belt, and though she couldn’t see them, she could feel the pockets and pouches all around the belt. It was fancy work, but Pyka was a talented seamstress.  
  
“Now, are you going to mope around all day, or are you going to join us for lunch?” asked Astoria.  
  
She followed them down, with Fleur keeping a protective arm around her, when Astoria tore down the stairs, and Gabrielle immediately taking off after her, squealing excitedly.  
  
At the shout of “SURPRISE!” from the rest of the household, the girls were delighted by the joint party prepared in their honour.  
  
Daphne finally smiled and tried her best to forget about the family curse for a moment. When she saw the smile, Fleur finally let go and drifted away a little, to talk to others and hug her sister. Daphne’s eyes fell on the fruit tarts that she’d seen in the town the day before. She loved those!  
  
Helping herself to the delicious confectionery, she didn’t notice the crumbs she was getting all over her dress. “Glad to see the cookie monster is back!” cried Astoria, and plucked off a large bit of pastry from Daphne’s dress.  
  
Blushing, Daphne left to pour herself some punch and walked to a chair, where she tripped over the carpet edge and spilled her drink all over herself. “Argh!”  
  
She grinned after a moment, though and walked towards the kitchens, and when the door was closed, she snapped her fingers, concentrating on the elf spell Pyka had shown her. In an instant, all the mess was gone.  
  
Smiling, Daphne turned, then squealed when she saw Fleur staring at her.  
  
“Daphne...you did that wandlessly...explain.”  
  
“Oh poop...” was Daphne’s reply.  


* * *

**Additional A/N:**   
  
_ My next shoutout goes to  _ **_Brie Cheese Eater_ ** _ , who wrote this lovely short story,  _ **_Happy_ ** _. It's a little tale of one Miss Lovegood one summer afternoon and her mysterious encounters with people she knows. Give it a read. I hope you like it as much as I do. :) _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Borrowed some inspiration for the Elf Magic from  _ **_Tkepner's Harriet Potter_ ** _. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ If you enjoyed this, please leave a review, and have a cookie on the way out. See you next chapter! _


End file.
